


Apokalipsa

by My_Imagination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Imagination/pseuds/My_Imagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meteoryty uderzają w ziemię. Kiedy Harry stracił nadzieję na przeżycie, na jego drodze pojawia się piękny anioł, o imieniu Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apokalipsa

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam spróbować czegoś nowego... Będę zamieszczać tu tłumaczenia opowiadań o Lirry. 
> 
> Prompt napisała **pinkkflamingo12** , która zgodziła się na tłumaczenie jej historii. Oto pierwsza: Czas apokalipsy, Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Liam go ratuje, a Harry od razu się w nim zakochuje.
> 
> Czekam na wasze propozycje, jeśli macie coś, co chcielibyście przeczytać po polsku z Lirry w rolach głównych.

Stało się to bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, meteoryty uderzające w ziemię. Ok, może było jakieś małe ostrzeżenie, pomyślał Harry. Może usłyszał coś w wiadomościach poprzedniego wieczoru. Coś o naukowcach, którzy myśleli, że do ziemi zbliża się deszcz meteorytów. Ale wyglądało na to, że nikt się tym zbytnio nie przejmował. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że naprawdę uderzą one w ziemię, a już na pewno nie, że stanie się to tak szybko i wyrządzi tyle szkód. Ale teraz, o szóstej rano, został on obudzony przez hałas i trzęsienie ziemi, przez odgłosy krzyczących ludzi i budynki walące się na zewnątrz. Harry podbiegł do okna, by przez nie wyjrzeć i wszędzie mógł zobaczyć dym i ogień, swoich sąsiadów leżących na ziemi i swój samochód całkowicie zniszczony.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak to możliwe, że jego mały dom wciąż stoi, ale nie myślał, że ten stan utrzyma się długo, więc wrzucił butelkę wody i kilka ubrań do plecaka i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem, kiedy w jego pobliżu kolejny meteoryt uderzał w ziemię. Miał uczucie jakby kilka trzęsień ziemi miało miejsce naraz, trudno mu było utrzymać równowagę. Nie było już zasięgu, telewizji ani Internetu, nie istaniało żadne źródło informacji, z którego mógłby się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje. Czy meteoryty uderzyły tylko w jego miasto, czy sytuacja wyglądała tak na całej ziemi.

Nie wiedział dokąd zmierza, ale Harry zaczął biec w dół ulicy. Spoglądał na niebo, by zorientować się, gdzie uderzy następny meteoryt, ale pojawiały się one znikąd i uderzały tak szybko, że nie było szansy ich zauważyć zanim nie było za późńo. Harry chciał spanikować, wiedział, że to się dzieje naprawdę i nie może nic na to poradzić. Ale obrazy ludzi wokół niego uderzanych przez meteoryty nakłoniły go do skupienia się na dotarciu do miejsca, które jest bezpieczne, a nie na myśleniu o strachu.

Kiedy Harry był skoncentrowany na dotarciu do jakiegokolwiek miejsca, które było bezpieczne i znajdowali się w nim cali i zdrowi ludzie, nagle nie wiadomo skąd tuż przed nim pojawił się meteoryt. Przeklął, kiedy spadająca skała uderzyła w miejsce przed jego stopami. Stał w miejscu, oddychając ciężko, w szoku, jak mało brakowało, by został przygnieciony. Nie miał czasu, żeby ocenić zniszczenia, jakie wywołał meteoryt. Kontynuował swój bieg, a kolejne skały opadały na ziemię wokół niego.

Harry biegł już przynajmniej od czterdziestu minut, unikając meteorytów, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wokół nie ma zbyt wielu ludzi. Nie spodobało mu się to, że ludność ginęła od meteorytów i może to być koniec świata. Ta myśl tak go rozkojarzyła, że nie zauważył wybrzuszenia na drodze. Potknął się i padł twarzą na nawierzchnię, w samą porę, by meteoryt spadł na jego nogę i go unieruchomił.

\- Ałaaaa! - krzyknął, mając pewność, że noga jest złamana i zastanawiając się czy w mieście stoi jeszcze jakiś szpital. Tak naprawdę nie miałoby to znaczenia, ponieważ nie było mowy, żeby Harry uwolnił się sam. Umrze z utraty krwi i braku jedzenia lub kolejny meteoryt spadnie i wyląduje wprost na jego głowie. Harry chciał płakać, ponieważ wiedział, że to jego ostatni dzień na ziemi. Spojrzał w tył i zobaczył, na szczęście, że meteoryt leżący na jego nodze jest mniejszych rozmiarów w porównaniu do większości tych, które dziś widział. Może jednak była dla niego nadzieja.

\- Hej, jesteś cały? - odezwał się głos, gdzieś w pobliżu. Czysty, piękny głos. Harry był bardzo podekscytowany, że jeszcze ktoś tu jest żywy. Rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył osobę idącą w jego kierunku, chłopaka, na oko w jego wieku, który okazał się najprzystojniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Moja noga jest przygnieciona - wytłumaczył, próbując nie dopuścić histerii do swojego głosu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że była to głupia odpowiedź. Chłopak przecież sam mógł zobaczyć, że ma unieruchomioną nogę. Ale nie wydawał się być urażony jego odpowiedzią.

\- Ok. Nie martw się, pomogę ci się uwolnić, dobra? - chłopak zapewnił Harry'ego. Harry tylko pokiwał głową, chcąc naprawdę bardzo wierzyć tej pięknej osobie, temu aniołowi. - Jak masz na imię?

\- Harry.

\- Harry, ja jestem Liam. To może zaboleć, ale spróbuję stoczyć z ciebie meteoryt, ok?

\- Ok - odpowiedział Harry. Liam obszedł go i stanął za nim.

\- Po prostu oddychaj - powiedział Harry'emu i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Liam był lekarzem, czy świętym.

\- Ok - Harry powtórzył, robiąc jak Liam mu polecił i próbując zachować spokój oddychając głęboko. Usłyszał jęk Liama, ale meteoryt ani drgnął. Liam przeklął. - W porządku - Harry zawołał do niego. - Zaakceptowałem to jako swoje przeznaczenie.

\- Nie - stwierdził Liam szorstko, zmieniając miejsce tak, żeby być w linii wzroku Harry'ego, co było przyjemnością dla oczu Harry'ego. - Jesteś pierwszą żywą osobą, którą widzę od godziny, nie poddam się tak łatwo.

\- Jak udało ci się przetrwać tak długo? - zapytał Harry, częściowo spodziewając się, że Liam potwierdzi, że jest aniołem zesłanym z niebios i dlatego nie może umrzeć.

\- Mam szczęście, tak mi się wydaje - wzruszył ramionami. - Spróbujmy jeszcze raz, dobra?

Harry pokiwał głową. Na tym etapie był gotów zrobić wszystko, co piękny anioł mu kazał. Był bardzo zagubiony w swoich uczuciach, ponieważ to było po prostu jego szczęście, że zauroczył się kimś w ten sam dzień, w który umrze.

Liam podszedł z powrotem do meteorytu i po kilku jękach i nieudanych próbach, udało mu się zepchnąć skałę z nogi Harry'ego. Harry wydał z siebie okrzyk bólu, w tym samym momencie, kiedy Liam złapał go za ramiona i zabrał z drogi tuż przed uderzeniem kolejnego meteorytu, który wylądował tam, gdzie przed chwilą jeszcze leżał Harry. Harry wpatrywał się w Liama, obydwoje oddychali ciężko.

\- Uratowałeś mi życie - wydyszał Harry. - Dwa razy.

Liam wzruszył ramionami. Jednym ramieniem otoczył Harry'ego, ponieważ jedna noga Harry'ego była całkowicie zmiażdżona i miał on absolutnie zero równowagi.

\- Chodź. Znam schron, który został zbudowany, żeby wytrzymać takie rzeczy - Liam powiedział Harry'emu.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Harry. Liam przytaknął.

\- Jeden z moich współpracowników jest fanatykiem teorii spiskowych - wyjaśnił. - Wybudował schron na swoim podwórku.

\- Niech go Bóg błogosławi - powiedział Harry, któremu znowu chciało się płakać.

\- Wiem, że twoja noga jest złamana, ale będziemy musieli przemieszczać się szybko, ok?

Harry pokiwał głową.

\- Mogę wziąć cię na plecy, jeśli tak będzie łatwiej.

\- Mogę iść - zdecydował Harry, nie chcąc okazać słabości przed chłopakiem, który (czego był pewny) będzie miłością jego życia. Ale w sekundę, w którą Harry spróbował przenieść trochę ciężaru na swoją złamaną nogę, prawie upadł i Liam musiał go złapać.

\- Chodź - Liam posłał Harry'emu uspokajający uśmiech i pomógł mu wciągnąć się na plecy.

\- Przepraszam - przeprosił Harry.

\- Nie przepraszaj - powiedział Liam i ruszył w stronę domu swojego sąsiada, omijając meteoryty i krzywiąc się za każdym razem, kiedy widział martwe ciała. - Naprawdę nie mogę narzekać mając pięknego chłopaka przy sobie.

Harry był wdzięczny, że Liam nie mógł zobaczyć jego rumieńca. Wiedział w tym momencie, że nawet jeśli to był koniec świata, to przynajmniej udało mu się ostatni dzień spędzić z tym pięknym aniołem o imieniu Liam.


End file.
